In a conventional self-ballasted lamp using LED chips as semiconductor light-emitting elements, a light-emitting module using the LED chips and a globe that covers the light-emitting module are attached to one end side of a metallic base body, a cap is attached to the other end side of the base body via an insulating member, and a lighting circuit is housed inside the insulating member.
When the self-ballasted lamp is turned on, heat generated by the LED chips is mainly conducted from a substrate to the base body and radiated into air from a surface of the base body which is exposed to the outside.
Additionally, as the light-emitting module, an SMD module mounting SMD (Surface Mount Device) packages with connection terminals, on which LED chips are loaded, on a substrate; a COB (Chip On Board) module in which a plurality of LED chips are closely arranged on a substrate; or the like are used.
The COB module has a single light-emitting portion provided and is capable of high-power light emission. However, since the plurality of LED chips are closely arranged in the light-emitting portion, the temperature of the LED chip easily rises. When the temperature of the LED chip rises excessively, the life of the LED chips is shortened and light output is reduced. Therefore, it is important to suppress a temperature rise of the LED chips by efficiently conducting heat generated by the LED chip to the base body and efficiently radiating the heat into air from the surface of the base body which is exposed to the outside.
Although, to efficiently radiate heat into air from the surface of the base body which is exposed to the outside, it is effective to increase the area of the surface of the base body which is exposed to the outside, and a problem arises that this leads to upsizing of the self-ballasted lamp and suitability of the lamp to lighting equipment using a general lighting lamp is reduced.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and aims to provide a self-ballasted lamp which can secure sufficient radiation performance to suppress a temperature rise of a semiconductor light-emitting element without upsizing of the base body; and lighting equipment.